User blog:GleidsonMK/Brazilian voice actors
Marcelo Campos 'Marcelo Campos '(Born Juny 14th, 1969, São Paulo D.C.) is a Brazillian voice actor and director. He is recognized by his roles as the future Trunks in Dragon Ball GT, Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. For these last works he won the Yamato Award of Best Voice Actor from Protagonist in 2003 and 2006, respectively. In Mortal Kombat, Marcelo played Liu Kang in MK:DotR. Letícia Quinto 'Letícia Quinto '(Born January 16th, 1974, São Paulo D.C.) is a Brazillian voice actress, most known for her role as the character Saori Kido (Goddess Athen) in the Anime, Saint Seiya. In Mortal Kombat, Letícia played Kitana in MK:DotR. Alexandre Marconato 'Alexandre Marconatto '''is a Brazillian voice actor. He is most known for his role as Gaomon in Digimon Savers and Mason in Pair of Kings. He Also played Godinez in El Chavo . Because of this last Role, he won the Yamato Award of Best Supporting Voice Actor. In Mortal Kombat, Alexandre played Kurtis Stryker in MK:DotR. Armando Tiraboschi '''Armando Tiraboschi '(Born, Unknown, São Paulo D.C.) is a Brazillian voice actor and director. He is most known for his role as Meowth in Pokémon, Naraku in InuYasha, Master Karin in Dragon Ball Z, Kikonojou in Power Stone and Ranma's father in Ranma ½. In Mortal Kombat, Tiraboschi played Raiden in MK:DotR and the first Movie, but was eventually replaced by Carlos Campanile in the second movie. Fátima Noya 'Fátima Noya '(born August 3rd, 1962, Santana do Livramento) is a Brazillian voice actress. She is better known for hers roles as kid Gohan and Gotten in Dragon Ball Z, Anne in Magic Knight Rayearth, Oolong in Dragon Ball, Cherry in Saber Marionette J, Sailor Saturno in Sailor Moon, Joy Nurse in Pokémon, Kiki, Makoto and Kid Shun in Saint Seiya,1 Sango in InuYasha and Ranma in Ranma ½. In Mortal Kombat, Noya played Sonya Blade in MK:DotR. Wellington Lima 'Wellington Lima '(Born, Unkonwn, São Paulo D.C.) is a Brazillian actor, voice actor and director. His voice, sometimes is mistaken with the actor Rodrigo Lombardi's one, in the voice roles. His most known works as voice actor are many characters in Dragon Ball, Libra Dohko and Minor Leo Ban in Saint Seiya, Bender in Futurama and Stewie Griffin in Family Guy. In Mortal Kombat, Lima played Kano in MK:DotR and Jax in the second movie. Élcio Sodré 'Élcio Salgado Sodré '(born July 20th, 1959, São Paulo D.C.) is a Brazillian voice actor. He works with dubbing since 1980 and his voice is known for his role as many characters, since. Actually, his voice is borrowed by the characters Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold in the TV series Once Upon a Time and Rico (Penguins of Madagascar). In Mortal Kombat, Sodré played Nightwolf in MK:DotR and Liu Kang in both movies. Guilherme Lopes '''Guilherme Lopes '''is a Brazillian voice actor who played Willian F. Guile in Street Fighter, Kenn'ya in Shurato, Garuda Aiacos and Centaur Babel in Saint Seiya, Mr. Satan in Dragon Ball Z and Plankton in Sponge Bob. In Mortal Kombat, Lopes played Jax in MK:DotR. Affonso Amajones '''Affonso Amajones '''is a Brazillian voice actor. He is better known for his role as Stan Smith in American Dad. In Mortal Kombat, Amajones played Sub-Zero in MK:DotR and Shao Kahn in the second movie. Ramon Campos '''Ramon Campos '''is a Brazillian voice actor who is part of the Elenco de Dublagem Paulista. He is better known for his roles as Troll Iwan in Saint Seiya, Tetsuzaemon Iba in Bleach and Billy in the 2006 film, Severance. In Mortal Kombat, Ramon played Shao Kahn in MK:DotR. Category:Blog posts